bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Anti Assassin Trifecta solution: The Pool of Upgrades/The Ultimate Monkey Idiot
The Idiotic Monkey already had weird and idiotic upgrades, so let's take this up to 11. Single-Use Upgrades Upgrades that can only be purchased once. Pebbles Throws pebbles at the Bloons in volleys ranging from 4 pebbles to 8 pebbles. Pebbles are extremely inaccurate but deal 1HP damage with 6 pierce. The Idiotic Monkey will sometimes eat a pebble, halving its regeneration for 15 seconds. The Idiotic Monkey still looks/aims in random directions, and only throws pebbles when Bloons are in range. *Costs $900 on Medium. *Requires nothing. Powerful Pebbles Pebbles deal twice as much damage and pierce 50% more. Pebbles move 30% faster and are 10% less accurate. 2 more pebbles are added to the volley. *Costs $6000 on Medium. *Requires Pebbles More Pebbles Pebble volley size increased from 6-10 pebbles to 10-18 pebbles. Pebbles are 15% less accurate. The Pebble Volley Upgrade raises the maximum number of pebbles per volley by 1 for every 2 Pebble Volley Upgrades. *Costs $9000 on Medium. *Requires Pebbles Fragmenting Pebbles Pebbles have a 10% chance of fragmenting into 2 to 5 small pebbles. Spat pebbles have a x2 chance of fragmenting. Small pebbles are incapable of fragmenting (without Hyperfragmentation), deal half the damage of normal pebbles, and have 30% of a normal pebble's pierce. *Costs $7500 on Medium. *Requires Pebbles Hyperfragmentation Fragments have a 10% chance of fragmenting into 2 to 5 small fragments ("Hyperfragments"). Hyperfragments deal 40% of the damage of normal fragments, and have 50% of their pierce. Hyperfragments have a special upgrade, as the standard Conglomerate upgrade doesn't affect Hyperfragments. *Costs $20000 on Medium. *Requires Fragmenting Pebbles and More Pebbles Melons The Idiotic Monkey will sometimes eat a slice of watermelon when no Bloons are nearby. This gives it 20 to 40 watermelon seeds, which it stores in its mouth as ammo. The Idiotic Monkey has a 50% chance to store a pebble in its mouth instead of eating it! too. The Idiotic Monkey may accidentially swallow, causing it to lose 10% of its ammo. Swallowed seeds reduce regeneration by 3% each. If Bloons are nearby, the Idiotic Monkey will gain a new attack: spitting watermelon seeds at a rate of 4 per second, dealing 1HP damage each. Spat pebbles deal 2HP damage and have 12 pierce. The Idiotic Monkey can store up to 2000 ammo in its mouth, but as it gains more ammo it is more likely to swallow it. The Idiotic Monkey may fire even if it's not looking at a Bloon. *Costs $2700 on Medium. *Requires Pebbles. Chipmunks Gains 5 chipmunks which also eat watermelons. Chipmunks have 3000 ammo capacity each, but can't eat pebbles. Chipmunks also rarely swallow the seeds, and if they do they only lose 5% of their ammo. Chipmunks may also throw acorns at Bloons, dealing 2HP damage. Chipmunks fire their seeds five times a second, and fire their acorns on average once every fifteen seconds. Chipmunks aim directly at Bloons when firing. Upgrading this also makes the Idiotic Monkey slightly less likely to swallow its ammo. *Costs $5400 on Medium. *Requires Melons and L()()K. Squirrels Gains 5 Squirrels, which act similarly to Chipmunks. Squirrels only have 1000 ammo capacity, and can't eat pebbles. They also rarely swallow seeds (see Chipmunks). The Squirrels will also fire acorns at a rate of 2 per second (2HP damage each), and if Bloons are out of range they will put the acorns in their mouths (spat acorns deal 5HP damage and have 16 pierce). This upgrade stacks with Chipmunks. *Costs $20000 on Medium. *Requires Chipmunks. Seed Ray Idiotic Monkey ammo capacity increased by 10%. Watermelons give 25% more ammo. Seeds deal 25% more damage to M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons. *Special Ability - Seed Ray: Fires one seed every frame for 10 seconds. 120 second cooldown. *Costs $25000 on Medium. *Requires Chipmunks. Potato Lobs a potato at the Bloons every 6 seconds, replacing one pebble. Potatoes deal 15HP damage. *Costs $10000 on Medium. *Requires Pebbles. Nuclear Potato Every thirty seconds, the Idiotic Monkey will lob a nuclear potato at the Bloons. The potato will deal 40HP damage on contact, and if it misses then it will explode to deal 5HP damage to all nearby Bloons. Contact deals x5 damage to Ceramics and M.O.A.B.-Class Bloons, while the explosion deals x4 damage to Bloons with RBEs less than 25. The potato has 10 pierce, and explodes on its last pierce (or upon traveling out of range). Upon exploding, the potato leaves a large bloonclear field that deals 1HP damage to all Bloons in it every 1.4 seconds. This field lasts for 90 seconds. *Costs $25000 on Medium. *Requires Potato. L()()K The Idiotic Monkey now aims for Bloons. Camo Bloons that enter the Idiotic Monkey's range have a 20% chance of having their Camo property to be replaced with a Click Camo property. Bloons that gain the Click Camo property from the Idiotic Monkey also gain the Distraction property. Slowing effect increased to 10%. *Costs $1200 on Medium. *Requires nothing. Browsing The Idiotic Monkey browses on the internet when no Bloons are in range. The Idiotic Monkey's range is increased by 25%, and all towers in the Idiotic Monkey's new range have their range increased by 15%. Slowing effect increased to 15%. *Costs $10000 on Medium. *Requires L()()K and Pebbles. Plan Ahead The Idiotic Monkey may shoot ahead of Fast Bloons if it misses. The Idiotic Monkey will also throw Banana Peels onto the track which send Bloons back, like the Banana Farmer Pro. Idiotic Monkey Banana Peels can send up to 20 Bloons back, and also glue Bloons sent back, but they are only produced at a rate of one every 35 seconds, and each Idiotic Monkey can only have six on the track. *Costs $4500 on Medium. *Requires L()()K. Irrational Acronym Hate The Idiotic Monkey hates acronyms now. Deals x5 damage to anything with an acronym. If something with an acronym enters its range, the Idiotic Monkey will throw a tantrum, randomly activating one of the Idiotic Monkey's abilities and increasing its damage and firing rate by 15% for the duration of the ability. The Idiotic Monkey can't throw this tantrum if none of its abilities are active, and this special doesn't activate if something with an acronym is already in its range. *Special Ability - Tantrum: Throws a tantrum. Prevents it from attacking for 5 seconds, and doubles its attack, range, and firing rate for the next 15 seconds after that. While this ability is active, the Idiotic Monkey is significantly less accurate and targets random Bloons (ignoring targeting priorities, including Cease Fire), changing its target about once a second (but is three times more likely to target Bloons with acronyms). After the tantrum is over, the Idiotic Monkey is tired and fires only half as fast for 30 seconds. 90 second cooldown. *Special Ability - Acronym Devastation: Deals 3000 damage to anything with an acronym, and strips the acronyms from the hit Bloons. Drains energy from all nearby towers to activate the ability, reducing their damage, firing rate, range, and maximum HP by 25% for 20 seconds. 400 second cooldown, all towers cannot use abilities for 15 seconds. Acronym Devastation is locked at first, and requires 800 Monkey Money to unlock. *Costs $140000 on Medium. *Requires L()()K and Pebbles. Ray of Staring Shoots the infamous Ray of Staring at the Bloons! This slows Bloons down by 1% per second, pierces through infinite Bloons, and the effects are permanent (but not linear). The Ray of Staring pierces through immunities. The Ray of Staring does not take any time to move, so Fast Bloons are especially vulnerable. *Costs $20000 on Medium. *Requires L()()K and Pebbles. Embarrassment The Ray of Staring embarasses/annoys Bloons sometimes. Bloons hit with the Ray of Staring have a 6% chance of gaining the Degrowth status. *Costs $45000 on Medium. *Requires Ray of Staring. Quad Rays Rays of Staring are also fired out of the sides and back. These Rays of Staring are only half as effective, though. Also increases range by 10%. *Costs $100000 on Medium. *Requires Ray of Staring. Slimed! *Special Ability - Slimed: The Idiotic Monkey becomes a Slime for twenty seconds, nullifying all of it's other attacks but slows all Bloons in range by 1.5% per second, with permanent (but non-linear) effects. 120 second cooldown. *Costs $45000 on Medium. *Requires Ray of Staring, Plan Ahead, and Melons. Nyan Cat Firing rate of Idiotic Monkey increased by 10%. *Special Ability - Nyan Cat: Nyan Cat will fly across the screen, hitting most of it. All Bloons touching Nyan Cat's hitbox take 100HP damage per frame, and are permanently slowed by 0.05% per frame. 180 second cooldown. *Costs $650000 on Medium. *Requires Slimed!, Squirrels, Fragmenting Pebbles, and Embarassment. Multi-Use Upgrades Upgrades that can be purchased multiple times, but they get more expensive on every purchase. Price increases are exponential (so two 100% increases would result in 400%). Pebble Volley Upgrade Increases the number of pebbles thrown by 1 per volley. *Costs $800 on Medium initially. *Can be purchased an unlimited number of times. *Price increases by 60% for every purchase. *Requires Pebbles. Enhanced Radioactivity Reduces the delay in between damage from Bloonclear field by 0.1 seconds per upgrade. At its highest level, the field deals 1HP damage every frame. *Can be purchased 14 times. *Price increases customly. *Requires Nuclear Potato. #Price costs $1000 after 0 purchases. #Price costs $1500 after 1 purchase. #Price costs $2500 after 2 purchases. #Price costs $4000 after 3 purchases. #Price costs $9000 after 4 purchases. #Price costs $15500 after 5 purchases. #Price costs $25000 after 6 purchases. #Price costs $40000 after 7 purchases. #Price costs $55000 after 8 purchases. #Price costs $80000 after 9 purchases. #Price costs $110000 after 10 purchases. #Price costs $200000 after 11 purchases. #Price costs $400000 after 12 purchases. #Price costs $3000000 after 13 purchases. Conglomerate Pebbles' chance of fragmenting is increased by 1% per level. Pebbles fragment into 5% more fragments per level. Perks are not exponential. *Costs $1600 on Medium initially. *Can be purchased 40 times. *Price increases by 30% for every purchase. *Requires Fragmenting Pebbles. Extreme Conglomerate Fragments' chance of fragmenting is increased by 1% per level. Spat pebbles deal 3% more damage and fragment into 5% more fragments per level. Fragments fragment into 5% more hyperfragments per level. Perks are not exponential. *Costs $2400 on Medium initially. *Can be purchased 90 times. *Price increases by 30% for every purchase. *Requires Hyperfragmentation, and at least 15 levels of Conglomerate. (Extreme Conglomerate levels 40 and past require 30 levels of Conglomerate.) Ammunition Upgrade Ammunition capacity increased by 500 per level. Chipmunk ammo capacity increased by 400 per level. Ammunition is 1% less likely (non-linear) to be swallowed. *Costs $1000 on Medium Difficulty. *Can be purchased an unlimited amount of times. *Price increases by 30% for every purchase. *Requires Chipmunks. Regeneration Upgrade The Idiotic Monkey regenerates 0.2HP/second more. Negative effects induced by swallowing pebbles/seeds reduced by 1% (non-linear). *Costs $800 on Medium initially. *Can be purchased an unlimited amount of times. *Price increases by 35% for every purchase. *Requires nothing. Penetration Upgrade All spat projectiles and chipmunk acorns gain +1 popping power per level, move 15% faster per level, and deal 10% more damage per level. Pebbles gain +25% damage and popping power per level. Perks are not exponential. *Costs $3000 on Medium initially. *Can be purchased an unlimited amount of times. *Price increases by 55% for every purchase. *Requires Chipmunks. Powerhouse Upgrade Effects of Pebble Volley Upgrade, Conglomerate, Extreme Conglomerate, Ammunition Upgrade, Regeneration Upgrade, and Penetration Upgrade are increased by 50% per level. Firing rate increased by 10% per level. Activated Abilities cool down 10% quicker each level. Gains 3 slots per level. Upgrade perks are exponential, while firing rate and slot perks aren't. Activated Ability perk is non-linear. *Costs $75000 on Medium initially. *Can be purchased only 3 times (can be purchased more with an extremely expensive upgrade) *Price increases by 175% for every purchase. *Requires 5 levels in all multi-use upgrades (excluding Powerhouse Upgrade and Powerhouse Expansion). Also requires Slimed!, Fragmenting Pebbles, and Potato. Powerhouse Expansion Powerhouse Upgrade can be purchased an additional time for every level. *Costs $1250000 on Medium initially. *Can be purchased an unlimited amount of times. *Price increases by 175% for every purchase. *Requires Powerhouse Upgrade to be maxed out. *Initially locked, requires 450 Monkey Money to unlock. Unlocking carries over in between games, but each level of Powerhouse Expansion must be unlocked separately. Idiotic Slot Gains an additional upgrade slot, allowing the Idiotic Monkey to get more upgrades on harder difficulties. *Costs $5000 on Medium initially. *Can be purchased an unlimited amount of times. Cannot be purchased on Easy. *Price increases by 150% for every purchase. *Requires all upgrade slots to have been taken up. Category:Upgrades